psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Spitz (HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY Character)
'Brian Spitz '''is the main antagonist (or protagonist/anti-hero if you see from Brian's side) of the [[HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES|''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES]]. Biography ''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES'' A few weeks after the series was announced fake, Brian was eager to get "the full story" behind Jesse Ridgway's phenomenal series. He attempted to contact Jesse multiple times before finally heading over to his home, flying a drone over his gate, which ultimately caused Jesse to come out and a minor argument ensued. Despite this, the two came to an agreement to let Brian "tell Jesse's story" with a feature film documentary. youtuber24 UPDATE with MCJUGGERNUGGETS .]] After some time, it was shown in My Biggest Secret! (REVEALED) that Brian was at the torn down Wingless Eagle once again with Jesse, along with his filming crew. He also managed to get Jesse, his family, and the Stahlberger family to sign papers and a contract. He then went back to LA to produce the documentary about the Ridgway family using behind the scenes footage of the Psycho Series and exclusive interviews. However, upon revealing he was making this documentary on his channel, Jesse became enraged because he was unable to talk about it, thus unable to release behind the scenes. He was unable to release any of his behind the scenes until this documentary was released around November. This angered Jesse and so he began to release the behind the scenes footage without consent, sparking some considerable tension between the two. Brian had even been subject to an attack by a fan, where he had a Slurpee thrown at him, to which he blamed Jesse for, being unable to control his fans. Brian goes onto sending a cease a desist to Jesse in YOUTUBER24 LAWSUIT! after Jesse released another behind the scenes clip, and also because his number was leaked by Jesse. Upon finding out about the behind the scenes hard drive being stolen, Brian highly suspected and even eventually called out Jesse for doing it all himself. Despite this, he agreed to send him over a rough cut DVD copy of the documentary, which arrived and was watched by Jesse and his family in THE DOCUMENTARY REVIEW!. The documentary was said to be incredibly good, the whole family laughed, smiled and cried at the phenomenon. After that, Jesse called Brian and told him he "killed it", the two then made amends with Jesse apologizing for not trusting him and being a dick. Before Jesse underwent surgery in MCJUGGERNUGGETS UNDERGOES SURGERY!, Jesse tells Parker that Brian shot him a text wishing him good luck, however, had inappropriate emojis. He then went onto joking about if something bad were to happen, Parker should release all of the behind the scenes. Brian reappeared once again in a more prominent role in YOUTUBER24 CONFRONTATION! Skyping with Jesse, the two talked about the documentary but Jesse slowly got more irritated with Brian upon finding the documentary was cut down from three hours to two. Brian agreed to show Jesse the documentary again once he had finished a round of edits. Jesse ended the call and sent a feedback issue on Skype, typing "Brian's an ass." A day or two after this, the two argued in FIGHT OVER THE DOC! with Jesse demanding Brian to do what he wants concerning how the documentary is edited, Aunt Jackie was cut out completely and his father was cut down 50% upon other things. Jesse has since gone rogue and started to develop his own documentary. Upon seeing the video in which Jesse shreds the documentary for the role reversal of Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, Brian put up a video titled "youtuber 24 QUITS McJuggerNuggets Doc", in which he partially reacts to the video but loses his cool. He then begins shredding their contract and destroying the remains. He officially stated he is "done" with Jesse and the documentary. Jesse, upon seeing this video, tried contacting Brian multiple times ("five times a day" stated by Brian), however he ignored Jesse, until BRIAN FINALLY ANSWERS! in which Jesse posed as his girlfriend, finding out the he really had stepped down from creating the documentary. He then commences a "legal takedown" against Jesse, planning to file law suites for the breach of the contract, damages and multiple other legal offenses. In retaliation to Brian's recent lack of communication, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. suggested he and Jesse with the addition of Parker "hunt down" Brian in his hometown to talk, man to man. As they reached LA, Jesse emailed people working on the documentary, trying to find his house. Upon actually finding it during the night, they decided to wait until the next day considering the three were tired. HUNTING DOWN YOUTUBER24! The next day, they reach his house once again, knocking multiple times. After some time, Brian answers and the four engage in a continuously heated argument before Brian calls Jesse "an annoying flee", which causes Jeff Sr. to flip out, smashing and destroying anything he sees in Brian's apartment, as this happens Jesse kicks Brian's crotch area. Brian then flees his apartment, gets into his car and drives to his studio, aiming to work on the documentary as fast a possible to finish it and move on with his life. However, Jesse, Parker and Jeff Sr. follow him and confront him one last time, Jesse and Brian talk and come to an understanding, and Brian finally tells him he listened to Jesse, putting Jackie Abraham back into the documentary, play Battle Cry twice and that he really does care for his story.PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS BRIAN! As Brian agrees to show Jesse the documentary once more, the camera falls down on its side again, simillar to Psycho Kid Flees Country, revealing the documentary series to be fake. Behind The Scenes Jesse and Brian in the video IT'S ALL OVER! sat down and talked into the camera about the now ended Documentary Series, they explain the two really did have a rough start when Brian visited the Wingless Eagle back in WHO ARE YOU? and when he sent over a drone to Jesse's home. Regardless, the two have made amends, with Jesse fully trusting Brian to tell his story. Brian also said the Psycho Family documentary will be released sometime in November or December. Brian has since uploaded behind the scenes of the Slurpee attack and conversations with lawyers on his own channel, he was also featured in Jesse's video, THE LAST PSYCHO VIDEO! (DOC BTS).MCJUGGERNUGGETS doc series BTS_SLURPEE MCJUGGERNUGGETS doc series BTS_LEGAL References Category:Males Category:Villains Category:HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY Characters Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main antagonists